This invention relates to cards, such as credit cards, plastic cards for ID, financial transactions and other uses, having improved durability and appearance and to apparatus and methods for making such cards. Included in the manufacture is the application of a clear laminate during the manufacture of the cards.
The use of plastic credit cards is widespread. A problem with known plastic cards is that they warp and wear out from repeated use (e.g., within 3-5 years and after 4000 uses—swipes of the magnetic stripe) and the markings become faint or scratched. It has therefore been an aim of the industry to make cards which are sturdier and whose markings, do not fade with repeated use. That is, it is desirable to have plastic cards that can last many (e.g., 5-10) years and which can be subjected to a very large number (e.g., 10,000) of uses; especially magnetic stripe use.
In the past, attempts were made to make the credit card surface harder. For example, cards were made with an ultra violet cured coating. However, all such harder cards were prone to develop cracks due to stress over time. This made these cards undesirable for their intended use.
It is therefore desirable to manufacture a hardy, scratch resistant plastic card which is not prone to develop cracks and to make such cards easy and economical to manufacture.
It is also desirable to manufacture a metal card which is scratch resistant and is also more durable.